New Years
by Oyuu-Saramoto14
Summary: What happens when Koaru drinks?OneShot


Warning this RK Fiction has the mentioning of Alcohol!

Desclaimer: I don't own such a big thing as RK so don't sue if you don't like!

December 31. 11:00pm

A young 18 year old woman was sprawled on the floor of the Kamiya Dojo. Arm-length of her was a cup full of sake and five jars of it. Two of which were empty. She sighed. She had to admit that she drank too much. Her face flushed as she tried to get up. Then she tried a different approach. She turned herself onto her stomach. Then placed her palms on the ground and she pushed up with her hands and knees. She then grabbed one of the walls of the Dojo, and she pulled herself up. Once on her feet she let go on the wall. That was a very bad idea. When she let go the whole room started to swim across her line of vision. She groaned.

'Damn I knew I drank too much after I opened the second jar.'

She reach out towards the wall to steady herself when she fell to her butt.

"Owww! That hurt." she said as she rubbed her butt with both of her hands.

December 31. 11:10pm

Kenshin was walking into the Kamiya Residence when he heard Koaru yell in pain. He started to panic.

'No Miss koaru.!' he raced into the Dojo and what he found was a very drunk Koaru. A concerned look spread across his face.

"Hey Knshin! Care to join me with so sake?" He quickly walked over to Koaru. He wrapped one arm around her neck and the other under her knees. He picked her up like she was a feather and tried to walk out the dojo.

"WOW I can fly. Look Kenshin!" she said as she was moving around in his arms.

"That's nice Miss Koaru."

"Hey Kenshin. Do you love me?"

"Hai, like a brother."

"Oh, it's just that I don't love you that way. I love you like how a woman loves a man."Kenshin stopped walking as he heard her confess her feelings for him.

"B-but Miss Koaru this one isn't worthy of such a beautiful and innocent maiden. I have to much blood on these hands."

" I don't care Kenshin. If I was looking for someone with nothing in their past well I would never find love." She wrapped her hands around his neck and swung her legs to the ground. She then let go of his neck and grasped his hand an led him back to the dojo. She left again stumbling a bit and returned with another cup.

"Sit, Kenshin."he sat. She handed hin the cup she bought. She picked of a jar of sake and filled his cup full. Then she gabbed her cup and refilled it.

"Now we can have a drink to start the new years."

She looked at the clock and it read 11:58. She then sighed. Then she looked over at Kenshin he looked a bit tipsy. She smirked . She walked over to him and sat down with her cup in one hand and the other with the jar of sake. She glanced at the clock again it read...11:59 with fifteen seconds. When the second had hit ten seconds she counted down.

" Ten..."

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

" Seven..."

"Six..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

Kenshin looked at her while she counted down. Man she's beautiful.

"Three..."

" Two..."

" ONE!"

"Happy New Year, Kenshin!"

He reach towards her and kissed her."

"Happy New Year Koaru.

She looked at him and as she got near and kissed him again but now with a great passion. Then she pulled back and with a big gulp she drank down all the sake in her cup and the jar. She smiled at kenshin.

"Kenshin you know I love you with all my heart right?"

"Hai, Koaru." He smiled.

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled again and picked her up and took to her futon. He laid her down and was about to pull the covers over her when she grabbed his Gi and mumbled "Don't leave tonight. Stay with me." he was surprised with the request but stayed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep next to her.

Next Morning

"Are they alive?" Yahiko poked Koaru on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I think they stayed up drinking for the New Years." Sano said as he pulled their cover off them.

"Hey wake up you two!"Sano yelled. Kenshin woke up with start. "Huh.. what's going on?"said a very sleepy Kenshin.

"Nothing Kenshin."they both said in unison.

"Oh then I guess I'll go back to sleep. He laid back down and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms Koaru. Sano and Yahiko stood there impatiently.

"KENSHIN, WAKE UP WE'RE HUNGRY!" Kenshin woke up like he was burned out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up I'll go make breakfast right now."

" What do you mean breakfast we want lunch!"

" OH is it that late already." Kenshin eyed the clock and it read 2:32pm. "Cripes it is late!" He flew into the kitchen pursed by Yahiko. Sano stayed in Koaru's room. He sat there until Koaru opened her eyes.

"Urggg! My head it hurts."she said as she grasped her head.

"That's what you get when you drink to much Missy."he added smartly.

" Shut up don't talk so loud." she remarked.

"Alright well Kenshine was found in your futon this morning. Yahiko found ya'll here."

She blushed. "Is that so."

"Yeah I hope nothing happened." he whispered and he winked at her as she left.

"Yeah I hope nothing happened." She sighed as she got up with her head pounding. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kenshin alone making lunch. Yhaiko seemed to have left to go outside and continue his chores. She walked up to him quietly and she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. Kenshin blushed.

"Koaru?" he said a bit suprised.

" I love you Kenshin." she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his neck. He placed the knife he was holding down and turned around and held Koaru. He raised her face so that there eyes met.

" And I too." He lend down about to kiss her when..

"Kenshin are you down making lunch I'm starving." said Sano as he watch them look back with a blush on their cheeks.

"Hai. Almost." Kenshin said as he planted a kiss on her cheek and let her go. He then resumed in making lunch. With Koaru standing there and talking to him.

Sano smirked. 'Heh. I guess they are perfect for each other.' he thought as he grabbed Koaru and playfully pulled her hair. She turned around and smacked him across his chest. Kenshin watched this with a smile spread across his lips.

A/N: Well here's a new years story. Well I hoped you enjoyed this! This had nothing to do with any thing. So it's a useless story. LOL. See ya later and happy new years!


End file.
